


Nothing So Nervous As A Newborn Father

by FleetSparrow



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A typical scene at the diner, now that the two of them are about to be adding one more.
Relationships: Annie Hughes/Dean McCoppin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Nothing So Nervous As A Newborn Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



“Relax, Dean,” Annie said, as he, again, got up to help her with serving. “You just sit that pretty behind of yours down and I’ll be back in a minute.” She planted a kiss on the tip of his nose and continued down the diner.

Food delivered, Annie scooted into the booth beside Dean, her round belly pressing against the table. “The doctor said I can keep working as long as I want.”

He wrapped an arm around her. “I’m just worried, baby.”

“I know. I forget you’re a new father.” She laughed. “Remember, I’ve already been through this before.”


End file.
